Chasing Dreams
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: AU; They both thought that time was too slow. They needed it to strike, for when it was closer to when they slept, it was closer to when they entered bliss.


Disclaimer: No ownership of PJO, or the video that inspired me.

Hello PJO world. I hope you still remember me.

Yeah, I've disappeared for quite a bit, and I know a lot of you are worried. Don't worry. The next chapter of SIOMT is being written.

But other than that, please enjoy this story. It is Percabeth concentrated, and was inspired from a Sims 3 Machinima that I watched a couple of months before. It was only today that I felt compelled to write it.

Please enjoy it. I thought it was a beautiful video, and I hope I did its storyline justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Dreams<strong>

The time was slow.

For her standards of course. For other people, it would have been perfectly normal, but lately, time for her was slow.

She spent her hours milling in her office, hardly getting any type of paper-work done as she watched the clock. Slowly, patiently waiting for when the clock struck five.

It had happened every day for the past week. It had broken her routine of life for the past two years. It had broken _herself _in general.

She used to be diligent. She used to be hard-working. She used to be smarter than this. She used to be _Annabeth Chase_.

Lately, she didn't know who she was anymore.

And the fact of that irritated her to no end.

But it wouldn't stop, as much as she so desired. And in the end, she'd spend her day wasting away, watching the clock tick by until five.

She couldn't be any happier when it did.

For when it struck five, it was a time closer to when she fell asleep.

And when she fell asleep, she entered bliss.

**..O..**

Time was slow.

For his standards of course. For other people, it would have been relatively normal, but lately, time was slow for him.

He spent hours sitting on the water's edge, trying to contemplate what on earth had happened to him. More than once he'd been lectured by his coach, who'd noticed his odd behavior.

It had happened every day for the past week. He used to be focused. He used to be concentrated. He used to love the day he spent swimming. He used to be _Percy Jackson_.

Lately, he didn't know who he was anymore.

And that fact confused him to no end.

But it would never stop, as much as he wished and hoped. And in the end, he'd spend his day wasting away against the water's edge.

When the coach finally sent him home, he couldn't feel happier.

For when the coach did, it was a time closer to when he fell asleep.

And when he fell asleep, he entered bliss.

**..O..**

Her dreams felt so real.

Too real that it could have been reality itself.

But she always woke up.

And with waking up came the huge feeling of disappointment.

It was all because she couldn't recall that one face.

The face of whom she thought was bliss.

It had happened every night during that past week. The dreams, every single one, related to that single person.

She could feel him, hear him, smell him and even _taste _him, but could never see him.

That fact aggravated her to no end.

The fact that she actually _wanted _to know who her dream boy was aggravated her further.

She didn't even know him. How could she rationalize the strong urge of wanting to see him every single waking moment of her day?

She was never like this. She never believed in any romantic crap like it.

Yet it still felt all so real.

The line between dreams and reality were thin and blurred, and she was losing herself in between them.

Where was the old Annabeth that would never care?

And who was this new one that cared with her entire being?

**..O..**

His dream felt too real.

It was too real that it could have been reality itself.

But he always woke up.

And with waking up came the feeling of sadness.

He could never remember that single face.

That single face of who equated to bliss.

It had happened every night of the week. Every single dream he had all had _her _in it.

He could feel her, hear her, smell her and even _taste _her.

But he could never see her.

The fact drove him to the brink of madness.

The fact that she actually _wanted_ to see her drove him even further into madness.

He knows that he's never met her. How could he feel so _strongly_ about a woman he's never met before?

Yet she still felt so real.

The line between reality and dreams was thin and blurred. He was caught up between the two worlds.

Where was the old Percy who'd never care about a single girl?

And who was the new one that desired to care for her day and night?

**..O..**

She couldn't take it anymore.

There was a strong urge within her to go to Long Island that morning. Thankfully, it was a weekend, but it still confused her as to why she wanted to go.

She never liked being confused.

However, listening to her heart over her head for the first time, she found herself walking along the shores of Long Island's beach. It was eerily empty, which gave her a feeling of confusion and nervousness combined.

She was wearing the exact same outfit as she did within her dream. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, which sounded as stupid as anything could get.

She sighed, walking along the wet part of the beach, which was hit by the oncoming sea wash on occasion. She wasn't herself anymore. In less than a week, she had turned into a wholly different person, and that worried her.

In her reverie, she never noticed the figure she was going to crash into.

**..O..**

He couldn't take it anymore.

He had some odd feeling within him to go to Long Island that day. Thankfully, it was his single day-off within the week, but it still confused him as to why he wanted to go.

Somehow, being confused irritated him.

However, listening to his heart like he always does, he found himself diving within the shallow part of Long Island's sea, letting the waves pelt him on occasion. It was quieter than it should've been, but he was thankful since it gave him time to think.

What had compelled him to go to the beach? What on earth was happening to him? It sounded stupid, but it was as if someone else had taken control of him.

He sighed before diving within the water once again. The water cooled him, and relieved his tension and stress. He smiled as he thought of that girl once again. It was better to think of her underwater, where he could think of everything clearer than before.

He dove back up before slowly trudging his way back to the beach.

In his actions, he didn't notice the girl whom he was about to cross paths with.

**..O..**

The impact sent them both flying straight to the ground.

She let out a squeak while he gave a groan of protest. Being the gentleman he was, he cushioned the lady's fall with his own body. So far, the whole gentleman thing wasn't working in his favor.

His eyes were closed, and for a moment, he was content to just lay there and go to sleep, hoping that he could meet with the girl once again. He then realized his predicament and his eyes snapped open.

His sight was met with a head of golden-princess curls spread across his chest.

The curls seemed familiar.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he grabbed the girl by her biceps and pulled her up with him. As they stood up, he head was still down, blocking his clear vision of her face.

She was too familiar to him for comfort.

She shook her head slightly, trying to snap the daze out of her system.

She then analyzed her situation. She knocked into a stranger and lay on him for a moment, before he stood up, bring her along with him. His touch seemed familiar.

She decided that the best possible thing to do was apologize and thank the man before running away to hide her shame.

She peeked up to look at the man who was still cautiously holding her. She sharply gasped.

Her eyes were met with the stunning sea-green ones that were too familiar, yet ones that she'd never seen in her life.

He had the same reaction.

He was staring directly at mysterious grey orbs that he'd never seen before, yet was all too familiar.

It was her. It was him.

They then smiled at each other; his easy-going, while hers was nervous.

They both then decided to say the single-syllable word that would initiate what they believed to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

"Hi."

"Hi."


End file.
